Pokémon ChronoDiamond and DeepPearl Versions
Pokemon ChronoDiamond and DeepPearl are the 3DS enhanced remakes of the Generation 4 titles, Diamond and Pearl. Pre-Release Information The Underground feature will return for the first time since Platinum, while the Battle Tower is replaced with the Battle Kingdom. New Locations are also featured in this game and there are new Mega Evolved Pokemon. Mega Torterra, Mega Infernape, Mega Empoleon, Mega Luxray, Mega Flygon, Mega Shuckle, Mega Kingdra, Mega Arcanine, Mega Goodra, Mega Roserade, Mega Froslass, and Mega Milotic each make their debut with different abilities. The Poketch also makes a return, which will have the Super Training, Poke-Amie, and PSS Mechanics. Also Dialga and Palkia each receive Primal Reversions, joining Kyogre and Groudon as the only Pokemon capable of Primal Forming. Gameplay Mechanics The Gameplay Mechanics remain the same as GEN VI- onward. Changes from Diamond and Pearl The following elements from X and Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. ''' * '''Mega Evolution and Mega Stones * ** A number of new Mega Evolutions and Mega Stones that did not exist in X and Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire were also introduced. ''' ** '''Cynthia has a Mega Garchomp, and her plot has been expanded to complete the search for the odds of Mega Stones, the Primal Reversions, and the possible existence of the Mortality duo. ** Some of them, however, are unobtainable * The Fairy-type and the new neutral match-up Steel has to Ghost and Dark. ''' * '''Pokemon Amie and Super Training * Horde Encounters ''' * ** '''Occasionally, five-versus-one Horde Battles can also occur with Trainers. *'The Battle Kingdom replaces the Battle Tower.' Changes to Diamond and Pearl Story The National Pokedex is no longer required to gain access to Route 225-230, Survival Area, and Resort Area After defeating the Elite Four for the first time, a cut scene of a Pokemon Trainer named Red walking into Spear Pillar is shown before going back to the title screen, revealing that the player can battle Red at Spear Pillar anytime during post-game. The Distortion World can be accessed, but only to obtain the Griseous Orb after the player captures Giratina. Shaymin, Arceus and Darkrai are now catchable during post-game legitimately in their respectful locations, Spear Pillar (Arceus), Newmoon Island (Darkrai), and Route 224 (Shaymin). Other Legendary Pokemon, including Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde are now catchable. The Adamant Orb allows Dialga to Primal Evolve into Primal Dialga, while the Lustrous Orb allows Palkia to Primal Evolve into Primal Palkia. Professor Rowan would award a player a Kalos Starter with perfect IV's, a hidden ability (Bulletproof for Chespin, Magician for Fennekin, and Protean for Froakie) and specific nature. (Adamant for Chespin, Modest for Fennekin, and Timid for Froakie) after completing the Elite Four twice. The Gym Leaders and the Elite Four now have their own Mega Evolved Pokemon in the rematch. Each Gym Badge has the exact same effect as X and Y. Removed The Veilstone Game Corner is removed. Exclusives ChronoDiamond (Left) DeepPearl (Right) Weedle Caterpi'''e '''Kakuna Metapod Beedrill Butterfree Growlithe Vulpix Arcanine Ninetales Poochyena Zigzaggoon Mightyena Linoone Lotad Seedot ''' '''Lombre Nuzleaf Ludicolo Shiftry Murkrow Misdreavus Honchkrow Mismagius Stunky Glameow Skuntank Purugly Elekid Magby Electabuzz Magmar Electivire Magmortor Cranidos Shieldon Rampardos Bastiodon Sawk Throh Reshiram Zekrom Xerneas Yveltal Dialga Palkia Gym Leaders 1. Roark (Badge) Lv. Move(s) Geodude 12 Rock Tomb, Mud Sport, Tackle Onix 12 Rock Tomb, Bind, Tackle Cranidos 14 Rock Tomb, Headbutt, Leer, Incinerate (Rematch) Lv. ''' '''Golem 62 Rock Slide, Earthquake, Rock Throw, Rock Polish Tyranitar 62 Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragon Dance, Earthquake Tyrantrum 62 Head Smash, Dragon Claw, Ice Fang, Charm Gigalith 62 Smack Down, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Protect Rampardos 64 Head Smash, Flamethrower, Zen Headbutt, Rock Tomb Mega Aerodactyl 66 Rock Slide, Fly, Dragon Claw, AncientPower 2. Gardenia (Badge) ''' '''Lv. Move(s) Cherrim 18 Magical Leaf, Sunny Day Maractus 18 Pin Missle, Growth, Needle Arm Roserade 23 Grass Knot, Magical Leaf, Weather Ball, Stun Spore (Rematch) Lv. Cherrim 62 Magical Leaf, Sunny Day, Giga Drain, Energy Ball Maractus 62 Needle Arm, Growth, Synthesis, Pin Missle Leafeon 62 Leaf Blade, Swords Dance, Last Resort, Energy Ball Whimsicott 62 Moonblast, Tailwind, Stun Spore, Giga Drain Torterra 64 Seed Bomb, Earthquake, Crunch, Curse Mega Roserade 66 Energy Ball, Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, DazzlingGleam 3. Maylene (Badge) Lv. Move(s) Meditite 28 Drain Punch, Meditate, Confusion Mienfoo 28 Fake Out, Drain Punch Lucario 32 Power Up Punch, Metal Claw, Bone Rush (Rematch) Lv. Medicham 62 Zen Headbutt, Ice Punch, Drain Punch, Fake Out Mienshao 62 Hi-Jump Kick, Swords Dance, Focus Blast, Rock Slide Machamp 62 Cross Chop, DynamicPunch, Wake-Up Slap, Foresight Conkeldurr 62 Hammer Arm, Stone Edge, Protect, Bulk Up Hitmontop 64 Detect, Substitute, Power Up Punch, Low Sweep Mega Lucario 66 Aura Sphere, Flash Cannon, Dragon Pulse, Calm Mind 4. Wake (Badge) Lv. Move(s) Gyarados 31 Waterfall, Bite, Twister Quagsire 31 Scald, Mud-Bomb, Rain Dance Floatzel 34 Aqua Jet, Crunch, Waterfall, Swift (Rematch) ''' '''Lv. Quagsire 62 Waterfall, Earthquake, Mud-Bomb, Rain Dance Floatzel 62 Waterfall, Swift, Ice Fang, Crunch Kingdra 62 Scald, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Agility Rotom (Wash) 62 Hydro Pump, Thunderbolt, Volt Switch, Will-O-Wisp Lapras 64 Surf, Ice Beam, Thunder, Psychic Mega Gyarados 66 Aqua Tail, Crunch, Iron Head, Thunder Wave 5 Fantina (Badge) ''' '''Lv. Move(s) Drifblim 36 Gust, Ominous Wind, Will-O-Wisp Duskull 36 Shadow Sneak, Curse Gengar 36 Shadow Ball, Poison Jab, Dark Pulse, Hypnosis Mismagius 39 Shadow Ball, Magical Leaf, Confuse Ray (Rematch) ''' '''Lv. Drifblim 64 Ominous Wind, Will-O-Wisp, Fly, Shadow Ball Dusknoir 64 Shadow Punch, Brick Break, Earthquake, Curse Mismagius 64 Shadow Ball, Magical Leaf, Confuse Ray, Psychic Jellicent 64 Water Pulse. Shadow Ball, Amnesia, Scald Chandelure 66 Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Hex Mega Gengar 68 Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Thunderbolt, Destiny Bond 6 Byron (Badge) Lv. Move(s) Steelix 37 Iron Head, Earthquake, Thunder Fang, Stealth Rock Bronzor 37 Extrasensory, Flash Cannon, Confuse Ray Magneton 37 Flash Cannon, Shock Wave, Thunder Wave Bastiodon 41 Iron Head, Rock Slide, Iron Defense, Protect (Rematch) ''' '''Lv. Steelix 64 Iron Head, Earthquake, Thunder Fang, Stealth Rock Bronzong 64 Gyro Ball, Psychic, Confuse Ray, Trick Room Magnezone 64 Magnet Rise, Thunder, Flash Cannon, Hyper Beam Bastiodon 64 Iron Head, Rock Slide, Iron Defense, Protect Aegislash 66 Iron Head, Sacred Sword, Shadow Claw, King's Shield Mega Aggron 68 Iron Tail, Autotomize, Metal Claw, Head Smash 7 Candice (Badge) Lv. Move(s) Snover 43 Ice Shard, Wood Hammer, Hail, Ingrain Sneasel 43 Ice Shard, Night Slash, Metal Claw, Beat Up Abomasnow 43 Ice Punch, Wood Hammer, Blizzard, Ingrain Froslass 46 Blizzard, Shadow Ball, Destiny Bond, Ice Beam (Rematch) ''' '''Lv. Weavile 64 Ice Shard, Night Slash, Low Sweep, Fake Out Froslass 64 Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Hail, Blizzard Abomasnow 64 Blizzard, Energy Ball, Ice Shard, Ingrain Mamoswine 64 Icicle Crash, Earthquake, Giga Impact, Amnesia Glaceon 66 Blizzard, Ice Beam, Frost Breath, Icy Wind Mega Glalie 68 Explosion, Blizzard, Crunch, Hail 8 Volkner (Badge) ''' '''Lv. Move(s) Raichu 50 Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Iron Tail, Quick Attack Jolteon 50 Thunderbolt, Volt Switch, Shadow Ball, Thunder Wave Luxray 50 Wild Charge, Crunch, Spark, Charge Electivire 54 Wild Charge, Ice Punch, Cross Chop, Thunder Wave (Rematch) Lv. Raichu 64 Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Electro Ball, Quick Attack Jolteon 64 Thunder, Volt Switch, Discharge, Shadow Ball Manectric 64 Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Charge, Thunderbolt Electivire 64 Wild Charge, Ice Punch, Cross Chop, Thunder Wave Electrode 66 Thunder, Thunder Wave, Swift, Shock Wave Mega Luxray 68 Wild Charge, Crunch, Ice Fang, Charge Elite Four Aaron (First Time) Lv. ''' '''Yanmega 63 Air Slash, Bug Buzz, Detect, AncientPower Vespiquen 63 Defend Order, Attack Order, Power Gem, Heal Order Scizor 63 Bullet Punch, X-Scissor, U-Turn, Swords Dance Heracross 63 Megahorn, Close Combat, Bullet Seed, Aerial Ace Drapion 65 Cross Poison, Night Slash, X-Scissor, Swords Dance (Rematch) Lv. Yanmega 74 Air Slash, Bug Buzz, Detect, Struggle Bug Scizor 74 Bullet Punch, Bug Bite, X-Scissor, Swords Dance Volcarona 74 Bug Buzz, Fiery Dance, Giga Drain, Quiver Dance Drapion 76 Cross Poison, Night Slash, X-Scissor, Swords Dance Mega Pinsir 78 X-Scissor, Return, Quick Attack, Bug Bite Bertha (First Time) Lv. Quagsire 63 Mud Bomb, Scald, Earthquake, Amnesia Excadrill 63 Metal Claw, Earthquake, Drill Run, Focus Blast Golem 63 Rock Slide, Magnitude, Rock Polish, Protect Rhyperior 63 Rock Wreckor, Megahorn, Earthquake, Horn Drill Hippowdon 65 Earthquake, Ice Fang, Crunch, Sand Tomb (Rematch) Lv. Excadrill 74 Metal Claw, Earthquake, Drill Run, Iron Head Rhyperior 74 Rock Wreckor, Megahorn, Earthquake, Horn Drill Golem 74 Rock Slide, Magnitude, Rock Polish, Protect Claydol 76 Trick Room, Earth Power, Psychic, Hyper Beam Mega Camerupt 78 Earthquake, Fire Blast, Earth Power, Amnesia Flint (First Battle) Lv. Rapidash 63 Bounce, Stomp, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz Infernape 63 Mach Punch, Fire Punch, Close Combat, U-Turn Flareon 63 Flame Charge, Overheat, Flare Blitz, Sunny Day Houndoom 63 Fire Blast, Dark Pulse, Nasty Plot, Sludge Bomb Magmortor 65 Flamethrower, Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Psychic (Rematch) Lv. Arcanine 74 Wild Charge, Flare Blitz, ExtremeSpeed, Close Combat Flareon 74 Flame Charge, Flare Blitz, Sunny Day, Overheat Infernape 74 Mach Punch, Flamethrower, Thunder Punch, U-Turn Magmortor 76 Flamethrower, Solarbeam, Thunderbolt, Psychic Mega Houndoom 78 Overheat, Dark Pulse, Nasty Plot, Sludge Bomb Lucian (First Battle) ''' '''Lv. Medicham 63 Fake Out, Psychic, Zen Headbutt, Drain Punch Mr. Mime 63 Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, DoubleSlap, Calm Mind Alakazam 63 Psychic, Shadow Ball, Calm Mind, Kinesis Bronzong 63 Gyro Ball, Psychic, Trick Room, Calm Mind Gallade 65 Psycho Cut, Close Combat, Leaf Blade, Swords Dance (Rematch) ''' '''Lv. Alazkazam 74 Psychic, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind Reuniclus 74 Psychic, Energy Ball, Recover, Light Screen Gothitelle 74 Psychic. Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, Confide Gallade 76 Psycho Cut, Close Combat, Leaf Blade, Swords Dance Mega Metagross 78 Zen Headbutt, Meteor Mash, ThunderPunch, Psychic Champion Cynthia (First Battle) Lv. Spirtomb 67 Sucker Punch, Shadow Ball, Silver Wind, Will-O-Wisp Roserade 68 Energy Ball, Sludge Bomb, Giga Drain, Leech Seed Glaceon 71 Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hail, Shadow Ball Lucario 73 Close Combat, Flash Cannon, Psychic, Earthquake Togekiss 74 MoonBlast, Air Slash, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere Mega Garchomp 76 Dragon Claw, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Swords Dance (Rematch) Spirtomb 80 Sucker Punch, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Will-O-Wisp Roserade 83 Energy Ball, Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam, Leech Seed Eelektross 86 Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Crunch, U-Turn Lucario 88 Aura Sphere, Calm Mind, Flash Cannon, Dragon Pulse Togekiss 88 Air Slash, MoonBlast, Flamethrower, Light Screen Mega Garchomp 90 Outrage, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Swords Dance Mega Evolution Stats/Locations Torterra 95 159 115 75 125 56 Grass Ground Thick Fat Infernape 76 134 71 134 71 148 Fire Fighting Sheer Force Empoleon 84 86 108 161 111 80 Water Steel Hydro Speed – gives priority to Water type moves Shuckle 20 110 230 5 230 10 Bug Rock Huge Power Kingdra 75 85 120 135 120 105 Water Dragon Drizzle Arcanine 90 130 100 130 100 105 Fire Infiltrator Goodra 90 100 75 120 235 80 Dragon Gooey Roserade 70 65 70 185 135 90 Grass Poison Chlorophyll Froslass 70 80 75 160 75 160 Ice Ghost Adaptability Milotic 95 70 109 155 130 81 Water Fairy Pixilate Torterrite Valor Lakefront (Given by Cynthia, If Turtwig Chosen) Route 201 (If not Starter) Infernite Valor Lakefront (Given by Cynthia, If Chimchar Chosen) Route 201 (If not Starter) Empoleonite Vaolor Lakefront (Given by Cynthia, If Piplup Chosen) Route 201 (If not Starter) Luxrayite Jubilife City (After beating the Team Galactic Grunts for the First Time) Flygonite Post Game/Oreburgh Cave (In the Rock Smash Tutorial Area) Shuckite Post Game/Eterna Forest (Near the entrance to Eterna City) Kingdrite Victory Road (Water Area) Arcanite Stark Moutain (Behind Heatran) Goodrite Valley Windworks (Hidden Inside the Building) Roseradite Eterna City (Given by Gardenia) Froslassite Turnback Cave (In front of the Entrance) Milotite Mt. Coronet (In Feebas Mouth) Lucarionite Iron Island (Given by Riley) Garchompite Wayward Cave Abomasite Route 216 (Near the Snowman) Absolite Post-Game/Resort Area Lopunnite Route 205 ''' '''Galladite Solaceon Ruins Audinite Post-Game/Fullmoon Island Venusaurite Post-Game/Floaroma Meadow Charizardite X Post-Game/The Underground (from a Charizard Fan) Charizardite Y Post-Game/The Underground (from a Charizard Fan) Blastoisinite Post-Game/Pastoria City Alakazite Wayward Cave Gengarite Old Chataeu Kangaskanite Unobtainable Pinsirite Ravaged Path Gyaradosite Pokemon League (In front of the Waterfall to the left) Aerodactylite Oreburgh Museum Mewtwonite X Unobtainable Mewtwonite Y Unobtainable Ampharosite Sunyshore City Lighthouse Heracronite Floaroma Town Scizorite Iron Island Tyranitarite Route 228 Sceptilite Route 224 Blazikenite Fuego Ironworks Swampertite Safari Zone Mawilite Unobtainable Gardevoirite Celestic Town Aggronite Fuego Ironworks Medichamite Mt. Coronet Manectite Cycling Road Banettite Old Chateau Beedrillite Route 202 Pidgeotite Route 226 Slowbronite Survival Area Steelixite Oreburgh Mine Sablenite Unobtainable Sharpedonite Route 230 Cameruptite Stark Mountain Altarianite Amity Square Glalitite Snowpoint Temple ''' '''Salamencite Unobtainable Metagrossite Unobtainable Latiasite Unobtainable Latiosite Unobtainable Diancite Unobtainable Blue Orb Given by Mom after E4 (ChronoDiamond Only) Red Orb Given by Mom after E4 (MoonPearl Only) Adamant Orb Held by Dialga Lustrous Orb Held by Palkia Trainer Red Lv. Move(s) Pikachu 88 Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt Lapras 80 Surf, Ice Beam, Body Slam, Sheer Cold Snorlax 82 Giga Impact, Yawn, Rest, Amesia Venusaur 86 Energy Ball, Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, PoisonPowder Blastoise 86 Water Spout, Blizzard, Flash Cannon, Protect ''' '''Mega Charizard X 86 Fire Fang, Dragon Claw, Steel Wing, Hone Claws Battle Kingdom In the Battle Kingdom, players will be able to either battle alone or team up with Lucas/Dawn or other trainers, including Cynthia, Cheryl, and Riley. Some of them are unlockable after doing certain tasks. Unlockables Red – beat him at Spear Pillar during Post-Game Diantha – Show her a Lv. 100 Gardevoir Iris - Have the Pokedex Data for all non-legendary Dragon Type Pokemon Blue – Beat Blue after you've beaten Red twice. Lance – Accept his Trade Offer (Give him a Bagon for a Dratini) Steven – Encounter all Hoenn Pokemon Wallace – Show him a Wailord Alder – Save him in Stark Mountain Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Remakes Category:Generation 4 Pokémon Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games